1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronics and, more specifically, a device for indicating data transfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data transfer between personal electronic devices, such as personal data assistants, and computers is becoming increasingly common. Typically, such devices sit in a cradle that has a data port that is connected to a corresponding data port of the computer. Some personal electronic devices are hybrid devices, such as a combination of a cellular telephone and a personal data assistant. Hybrid devices may have chargers that charges the batteries of the device, but that also act as data transfer cradles.
Many data transfer cradles include an indicator that alterts the user when a data transfer is actively taking place. This is to alleviate the user""s fears that the computer is stuck in an infinite loop, rather than actively transferring data. Such an indicator often takes the form of a light that is embedded in the data transfer cradle.
The data transfer cradle often includes a micro-controller that participates in the data transfer process and drives the indicator light. However, it is not always necessary to include a micro-controller in a data transfer cradle, as most personal electronic devices include logic devices that can administer data transfer. Furthermore, micro-controllers tend to be more expensive than discrete components.
Therefore, there is a need for a circuit comprising discrete electronic components that can sense a data transfer without substantially changing the electrical properties of the data signals being sensed and indicate to a user when a data transfer is occurring.